Good Girl Gone Bad
by LockedInLahLah Land
Summary: Kendall is a good girl with big dreams of being a dancer, so she tries out for the Dance Central competition where she meets Glitch. The bad boy who has a interests in her, what will happen when Glitch starts bringing the bad side out of her? R & R please!
1. Auditions

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

**LockedInLahLah Land**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**~Auditions~**_

**Kendall's**_** Point Of View**_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I quickly but gently smack my hand down on the snooze button on my alarm clock and quickly hop out of my bed with an excited look on my face as I do a little dance in the middle of my room wearing just a simple pink cami and my white boy boxers. I run over to my calendar to draw a X over my circled date that read, 'DANCE AUDITINOS! :D' I giggle to myself before running over my bed to my closet and open the door to see my clothes hanging in order by color and sleeve length.

I just look for one of the outfits I barely wear but still is cute and in result I pulled out a pink long sleeve 'I Love Mustache' Knit Jumper along with some Olivya skinny jeans, I look down and quickly grab a random pair of shoes which is some tan Moccasins slip on shoes. I quickly slip on the oufit before running to the bathroom and start styling my long messy black hair quickly but neatly and in result my hair comes out in a messy lower side ponytail with a few strands loose here and there.

I brush my teeth as quickly but cleanly as I can then I wipe my face. I run out of the bathroom and I run over to my night stand and slip on my black Jeepers Creepers glasses that completes my outfit for the day.

**( /kendalls_outfit/set?id=75698044 'go to polyvore to see outfit' )**

I turn to my full length mirror and start doing random posses in front of it until suddenly my door opens to see my beautiful mother come in wearing her business suit since she was a lawyer along with her dark brown hair in a neat bun and some coffee in her hands, she smiles at me as I am now frozen in a pose with my lips puckered and my hands formed into a peace sign.

"Having fun?" she asks with a smile as she walks over to my unmade bed and sits down as I blush and quickly break out of my pose. I smile as I take a seat next to her on the bed just as she finishes taking a sip of her coffee.

"Do you know what today isssss?" I ask like a little kid who is hype of candy as I rock back and forth, she giggles as she sets her coffee on the night stand before facing me with a thinky face.

"Hmmmm, let me think ... OH! Is it your dance auditions today?" she says with a smile and I nod rapidly with a squeal causing her to giggle in response.

"YES! OH. MY. GOSH! I practiced all day and night for a whole month and now it's finally happening!" I squeal while jumping up and down a bit on my bed, my mother giggles as she gives me a hug and I hug her back before I give her a peck on the cheek.

"Well I hope you do so good luck." she smiles.

"What did I tell y ou about luck?" I say like a mature mother and my mom giggles at me before speaking.

"I know, 'luck won't help you succeed, you have to be prepared to succeed'." she mocks me making me giggle before I glance over at the clock and my eyes go big in shock.

"OMG! I HAVE TO GO, I CAN NOT BE LATE!" I squeal in horror as I run over and grab my Victoria Secret mini backpack that my mom got me before grabbing my mom by her forearms and pull her to her feet while excusing myself so I can hurrying and make my bed.

"Okay I am ready, bye mom. Love ya!" I squeal as I run out the door but not before I give her a peck on the cheek while she bids me a goodbye, I run out of the house as fast as my small feet can carry me but I slow down when I near my black bicycle that was a bit old but I didn't care. I drop my back pack in the basket before hopping on it and ride off toward the auditions.

**0000**

I pull up at the building and when I reach the bike lock I look into my bag to see its gone and I groan to myself in response.

"Flibbergasting!" I curse to myself as I put my bike in the bike rack where everybody elses' bikes are and hope for the best somebody doesn't take it while grabbing my back pack and I run up the building's steps and into through the doors toward my the desk where a woman was talking on the phone and a long line of people were waiting, I of course get into the back of the line. I plug-in my ear phones in my iPhone and turn to a random song while I wait and I end up listening to Japanese version of Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge. I sing, well actually whisper, to the song while dancing light around while I wait. After like an hour I make it the front and she looks at me over before talking.

"Name?" she asks while she clicks her pen and I smile.

"Kendall Bond." I answer and she scribbles down my name before grabbing her camera and flashes my face and I stand there shock as my vision comes back to me in time to see her pass me a card and the form.

"Some more question will be asked once you've entered the audition room. Please wait at one of the chairs over there." she explains before pointing to my right at a row of chairs where people are sitting at waiting for their numbers to be called. I nod my head and head over to the chairs before taking a look at my number to see I am number 374 and I take a glance at the number to see the number auditioning right now is number 207, I groan in response as I head over to an empty chair in one of the rows.

I pull out my phone and turn on my music before going to a random game on it, I play Angry Birds for a good 2 hours until I get bored and look up to see number 310 auditioning and I groan as I press my SimSimi app and start chatting with the bird. He did make crack a few giggles here and there while I was chatting with it but I can't help but get nervous as think of the dance routine I am doing for the audition and the more I think of it the more lame I think it is.

"Oh my gosh, i'm flopped." I groan to myself as I rub my temples in frustration, I lay back in my seat as I try to think of something else but it just keeps coming back to my routine making me more nervous than needed.

"Just great not only will I not make it I will look like a total fool doing so." I groan to myself as I throw my head back in frustration and defeat before I groan and just listen to my music and wait. After another hour I look at the board to see their auditioning number 373 that means I am one spots away from auditioning.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I whisper to myself and I soon notice the people around staring at me like I am crazy, well they would be to if they were 1 spot away from either living their dreams or go home heart crushed. I put all my stuff away so I wouldn't look like an idiot rushing to the room while trying to untangle themselves from their stuff.

"374." the board beeps and I take a deep breath before I crawl over the people but once I get past the last chair and then quickly make a dash for the doors the held my future and dreams. I take deep breath before pushing my way into the doors to find a big ballet studio with the floor black and waxed and a row of mirrors on one side of the room, I look to my left to see 4 tables lined up with 2 people at each one. They all shared a bored expression as I walk in and I feel nervous when their eyes land on me while I enter, I stand in the middle of the room facing them while I am shaking lightly with nervousness.

I look over them and quickly see what they look like, there are 2 African-American girl on the left end wearing green and gold outfits, a HOT Korean boy and a African-American man next wearing colorful outfits, a red-head and a Latino wearing blue outfits on the next and a female with brown hair and a man with blonde hair wearing life guard outfits.

"Your form?" the red-head says with an irritated voice and I look down in my hands to see the form.

"Oh- Yea! U-um t-there y-you, right there." I say nervously as I do a mini run to their table and set it down in front of her and she grabs it from me before examining it as I run back to the middle of the room.

"Kendall right?" she asks and I nod my rapidly and she rolls her eyes before reading the rest.

"Okay its Emilia's turn to ask the questions." the red-head states with a huff and soon a girl with brown hair that's put into a messy ponytail groans before grabbing a sheet of paper and starts reading it to me.

"How old are you?" she asks and I immediately answer.

"14."

"Race?"

"Asian American."

"Height?"

"4''8 to 4''9."

"Gender?"

"... Really?" I say with a 'Are you serious look'

"Yes, you do not know how many cross dressers we have auditioned." Emilia says with a quick smile.

"Female." I answer and she nods before continuing.

"What song will you be dancing to?"

"Circus by Brittney Spears."

"Why?"

"Becaaaaaaause, I think the song some how describes me." I say nervously and she nods while putting the paper down on the table and leans back in her chair.

"Okay, begin." she orders and I feel my nervousness go on max.

"O-okay." I reach into my bag and pull out my iPod before trying to find the song, since my hands were shaking I keep accidentally playing songs that are quiet embarrassing for example the chrous of Bad Girlfriend by theory of a dead man plays. I blush as I try to pause it but it wants to act stupid all of a sudden and suddenly the song Rude Boy plays and I whimper as I try to cut it off.

"Do you need help?" the blonde life guard asks and I nod shamelessly while sliding my feet over to him and hang him my iPod, there is no way I am gonna get nominated for sure. He goes through my play list until he comes to the song and I quickly run to the center of the stage and wait for the music to start. And when it does all my worries go away.

**( /watch?v=iLXh6OvGwBA 'go to youtube to see the performance' ) **

I breathe quietly but heavily to myself as I move back to the center of the stage and feel as fear and nervousness wash over me as I look at their faces that seem to have somewhat an interested look on their faces. Just then the Latino male starts talking with a smirk on his face.

"That was very good we will text you to tell you if you made it." he smiles and does a smile wave, and I nod as I awkwardly grab my stuff and slid my feet out of the door and make it out the door to find out its dark out, I sigh to myself as I make my way to my bike which is still parked in the bike rack. I drop my stuff into the basket and when I go to get my keys out I notice I am missing something, my iPod.

"Fiddlesticks." I say as I turn around to head back in the building but I am stopped when I meet pretty green eyes, even though its dark I could still notice them under the street lights. He smirks at me before raising his gloved hand to show me my iPod that was stuck on the same song.

"Lookin' for dis." he says and I blush while giving him a small nod in response before I make a reach for it just for him to move it back.

"Ah ah. Whats the magic word?" he asks with a bit of playfulness in his voice and I simply just smile and make another grab for it so now we are holding either side of iPod in our hands.

"Give me my iPod back before I call the cops." I say playfully as I tug on the iPod just for him to fall forward closer to me so now our noses are few centimeters apart.

"Guess again." he smirks making me blush deeply as I feel his breath on me, I start to feel nervous and a little light-headed while my face turns beat red and my breath starting to grow uneven. In response he chuckles before pulling back while letting go of my iPod, I stay still like a statue while he steps back a few feet.

"Uh ... thanks." I mutter while untensing my body up as he stuffs his hands in his jean pockets.

"No problem, I hope to see you around later." he smirks before giving me a wink and walks off back into the building and I notice that a crowd of people (mostly girls) are huddled up at the entrance squealing as the guy walks up the steps. I smile to myself then put my stuff in my basket before hopping on my bike and ride off to my house to find my mom's car gone but my dad's parked in the drive way, I squeal as I jump off my bike, grab my stuff and run up the steps and into the house where my dad was sitting on the couch sipping some soda. He glances over at me and smiles as he gets up from the couch and opens his arms to me with a smile on his face, I squeal once again before running into his arms for a big hug.

"How was the audition?" he asked as he gets down on one knee so we are eye level and I squeal once again.

"I think I nailed it, but then again I did mess up. OH MY GOD THEY PROBABLY SAW IT TOO!" I turn from happy to a panic mode while I start tugging lightly on my hair out of habit when I am panicked.

"Its okay, I know you did great. Now go get showered and head to bed. Your mom will be here soon. " he smiles and I feel a big smile spread on my lips in response, I kiss him on the cheek before running up to my room just to shower and change into my Hello Kitty PJs. I smile to myself as I brush my hair in the mirror while humming to We Found Love by Rihanna and once I am done I turn off all my lights before switching on my Spongebob night-light and head off to bed.

_**T.B.C**_

_**Please Review**_

_**~Lah Lah ;)**_


	2. Nicknames

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

**LockedInLahLah Land**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~Nicknames~**_

**Kendall's **_**Point Of View**_

I wake up the next morning and race over to my phone to look for any signs of new messages but it turns out to be none, I sit down on my bed and stare at my phone for any sign of vibration. I curl my knees up to my chest and watch the phone for another good 5 minutes and I sigh in defeat before I climb off the bed and slid my feet heart brokenly across the floor and into the bathroom, I do my morning routine and just leave my hair in a normal messy but neat updo. I head out of my bathroom and sit down on my bed and when I do I notice a text on the home screen, I feel my heart pound as my shaky hand reaches for it and once it is in my palm I slowly slide the lock screen to unlock it to see I have 1 new message.

"OH MY JIZZY!" I squeal when I press the iMessage icon to see a text from an unknown number, that has to mean one thing. I get up off my bed and start panicking like im mental.

"Oh my Jizz. Oh my Jizz! OH MY JIZZ." I yell as I grab a hand full of my hair and tug it until my scalp hurt and when it does I know I am not dreaming.

"Okay just calm down, it's just a text. Just a text. But its a text THAT HOLDS MY FUTURE. OH MY JIZZ! AHHHH." I squeal loudly as I jump up and down on my bed, once I am done with my little hyper attack I grab the courage and nervously clicked the unread message before reading it to find it says:

_Hola Kendall,_

_CONGRATS! We and the gang have nominated you to round 2 of the Central auditions. You must meet us at DCI headquarters on Harmonix Town Square for your next assignment. And you must come wearing purple and black formal. And don't forget to be here by 12 or your out._

_~Sincerely, Angel ;)_

I nearly fainted after the first part but I manage to keep myself awake if I didn't notice the time; 11:40. I squeal in panic as I jump off my bed and make a hard dash toward my closet to see what kind purple and black formal I have. I end up picking out my purple and black homecoming dress with some black lace leggings along with a pair of fingerless laced gloves and my black and purple Jordans, I quickly slip on the outfit before fixing my hair into a neater updo than before so I look right then I end up adding a TINY bit of massacre and some lip gloss.

**( /cgi/set?id=76234793 'go to polyvore to see the oufit' )**

"I HAVE TO GO!" I yell loudly through the house to warn my dad and mom i'll be gone, I run out of my house and jump the stairs with my bag in my hands before running over to my bike and hop onto it in one swift move.

"10 minutes left." I panic as I look at my phone to see its 11:50 and I quickly set off to Harmonix Town Square toward the DCI headquarters. I make barely on time and I find myself shuffling up the stairs on my hands and feet, I quickly push through the doors just to see all blackness.

"What the?" I whisper to myself as I look around not noticing the door closing behind so now I am in pitch black darkness, as soon as I make a turn for the door in disbelief the floor starts moving like an elevator. I squeal as I balance myself against the wall until it stops i think on the 7th floor and just then a purple scanning light comes out and goes over me a few times.

"Name?" a woman who had a robotic voice asks and I hesitate for a moment as I look at the light in shock.

"Name?" she asks again and I come back to reality just in time before she asks me three times.

"Kendall Bond." I say in shock.

"Thank you, have a nice day." the robotic woman says and not even a second later the door opens to show a operating room of agent-looking people all dress in black and purple formal. I stepped out of the room in amazement while checking out the working people who were doing well, work.

"Need some help?" a female voice asks me and I jump around in shock to see a pretty Caucasian lady with black hair that was un a bun along with pretty brown eyes, she smiled at me while holding a folder in her arms.

"Let me guess, your name is Kendall Bond and your here for the Dance Central competition?" she asks with a smirk and I slowly nod trying to calm my heart down while she continues.

"Well, it seems your somewhat on time so why don't you follow me." she orders more than asks and I just stay quiet and follow her as she leads me to a room away from all the cool stuff, she opens the door before stepping aside for me to view a similar ballot room like the one in the audition but instead of the tables on the left there stood a high balcony that was parted into 4 small spaces enough for two people across the upper walls. I look to my right to see a LOT people sitting against the mirror all wearing purple and black.

"Wait over there with them and I'll go tell the others that you're all here." the woman says before closing the door on us and I could I quickly but nervously decide to seat in the space between a handsome African American male who looks 15, has braids in his hair and a pretty Caucasian girl who looks 14 with long red hair that has an orange flame designed highlight in her hair.

"Hi my name is Jamie but people call me Burn." she smiles at me and I notice she is wearing a black cami top, a purple vest over it and purple jeggings with some black Nike shoes, she seems really nice.

"Why?" I ask but I knew that was stupid since I just took her hairstyle yet she answers kindly.

"Because of my hair and I can burn ya in a dance competition." Jamie answers me with her smile still on her face, I kinda like her since I expected everyone here to be mean and cruel but I guess I was wrong.

"I'm Quinn but everybody calls me Cobra because no one can move like me." the African American guy says and I notice he is wearing a black and purple plaid shirt, black slim jeans and black and purple Jordans.

"Cool." Jamie answers with a smile and I just nod in agreement.

"Whatever." I hear a voice say from a few people down, I look over to see a Caucasian girl with curly blonde hair and amazing curves sitting on the other side of the wall. She is wearing a black blouse, a purple and black plaid tie with some purple ruffle skirt and black flats.

"Whats your name?" Quinn asks with a smile and she just rolls her while getting up off the floor, she struts over to us in a model like fashion before answering.

"I'm surprised you don't know me, my name is Jasmine but everybody calls me Star since I am the Star here." she smirks but I see the annoyance in her eyes as she examines us. I just give her a smile when her eyes land on me but I guess she took it the wrong way.

"Who are you?" she asks with a snarl and I shyly answer.

"K-Kendall."

"What, no nickname." she asks this time with a smirk and I shamely shake my head just to have Jamie pat my back.

"Well you can always make up one. What kind of dancing do you do?" she asks me but once I am about to answer Jasmine comes in.

"Terrible dancing." she answers wrongly and I hear some of the other people giggle silently making me a bit embarrassed.

"Don't mind her, she has so much plastic surgery you won't tell the difference between her and Barbie." she says with a smile and mostly every laughs in response even me except Jasmine who growls at her.

"Well i'll have you know-" Jasmine starts but is cut off when we hear a door open.

"No need to fight niñas and chicos." the Latino man says as he and the red-head enter on the third balcony to my right while the girls in green and gold enter on the left end, the life guards enter on the other end and finally the two boys enter on the second balcony, all of them dressed in black and purple outfits. I can't help but stare at the prodigy for a while but that's until I look away with a blush when he catches me staring.

"I'm happy you guys are here. Now how about we introduce ourselves." Emilia says with a smile and we all nod in response.

"Well my name is Emilia and this is my boyfriend Bodie." she introduces herself and the blonde boy who smirks and just gives us a small wave.

"Sup." he greets us and I must say he has a very deep voice, next to introduce themselves is the red-head and the Latino.

"Hola i'm Angel and this is my soon-to-be-compañera Miss Aubrey." he smirks as he gets close to Miss Aubrey who gives him a glare and I am happy I took Spanish when I was in middle school or else I wouldn't have known that compañera stands for girlfriend.

"Like that'll ever happen." she growls as she puts up a hand up to his face causing him to back up a bit but still had a smirk on his face.

"Well m' name is Mo and dis' is m' bud Glitch." the African American male says with a smile and I look over at Glitch to see him looking at Jasmine with a smirk and she is staring back at him with a flirty smile. I feel a bit of jealousy go over me but I ignore the feeling and just decide to ignore them for as long as I can.

"Hey everybody, my name is Lil T and this is my big sister Taye." he short African American girl says with a smile and her older sister Taye smiles down at us.

"So why don't we start off the game today." Mo says with another smile and the other nod and Taye starts.

"Well lets warm you guys up with a freestyle round, shall we?" Taye says and everyone down on floor level shouts in agreement.

"Okay lets see who goes first. How about you Kendall?" Glitch asks with a smirk aimed at me and I blush as I slowly get off the floor then I nervously slide my feet to the middle of the room.

"Start when your ready?" Bodie tells me and not even a second after the song Like A Boy comes on and I feel all my worries go away once again as I start dancing freely to the beat.

**( /watch?v=uPdhKogF-_k 'go to youtube')**

I stand where I am once I am waiting for a cue to tell me to move but nothing comes and all there is is just eyes on me. I slowly look up at the judges to see them writing something down and talking to each other.

"Okay next please. Jasmine." Miss Aubrey says with a flat tone and I shamefully step back and stand in between Quinn and Jamie.

"Just tell me the truth, how bad did I do?" I ask with my head down and I feel a hand pat me on my back.

"You did great, we were just a bit in shock." Quinn smile and Jamie nudges my arm with her elbow.

"Besides, I think you caught a certain judges eye." she smiles and I look up to see Glitch looking at me with a smile but once I he sees me looking at him he turns away from me and looks at Jasmine who is now standing in the middle of the room.

"You can start when ya ready." Bodie says again and then the song Make Me Proud comes on and I see Jasmine smirk before she starts dancing.

**( /watch?v=-MbeXCXIp1I 'go to youtube' )**

She walked back to her spot with a smirk at Glitch then at me, I just look away the same time Jamie gets called up.

"Wish me luck you guys." Jamie squeals and nudges me and Quinn at the same time before running up to the center of the floor and waits for the music to come on, Bodie turns on the song Drop it Low and Jamie smiles before she starts dancing.

**( /watch?v=uN_x7yI3AJs 'go to youtube' )**

Me and Quinn laugh as she falls to the floor with a smile on her face, she rolls a few times toward us before shuffling to her feet and finally jogs over to us.

"I killed it!" she squeals and I can't help but giggle at her as Quinn nudges her arm.

"You did ight." he says with his arms crossed and I notice Jamie roll her eyes as she looks at me.

"Whatever, I know I killed it." she whispers to me and I giggle once again, I glance over at Quinn to see him looking at Jamie with a smirk and when he catches my eye he looks away with embarrassed blush.

"Quinn, your up." Mo says and Quin gives us a wink while muttering the words, "Watch and learned." before walking to the center of the floor.

"You may begin." Bodie says again today and turns on the song No Bullshit and Quinn chuckles before he starts dancing to the song.

**( /watch?v=UHvpMyMB3O4 'go to youtube' )**

Me and Jamie burst into giggles at when he puts a bit of comedy in his dancing and I notice Jamie watching him with a smirk on her face, Quinn twirls to us with a smirk on his face before sliding back into his spot.

"I see Jamie really liked my lesson I taught." Quinn states at Jamie's awe face causing her to blush and she punches his shoulder in response.

"Shut up." Jamie growls before rolling her eyes again causing me to giggle AGAIN.

"Bryce." I hear Mo say and I look over to see an Asian American angel come walking to he center of the stage, he is wearing a purple shirt that had he drawing the front of a tux, black slim jeans, and purple and black Jordans. He has and he has beautiful brown eyes, I have to mean it when I say this; HE IS DROP DEAD SEXY. I look at him in awe just to hear Jamie and Quinn chuckling.

"Looks like someone's love struck." I hear Jamie say and I wipe out of my love land to glare at them before blushing in embarrassment.

"Shut uuuuup." I say shyly while looking away from them and at the angel a few feet away from me.

"You can start when your ready?" Bodie says again before the song Wish comes on and Bryce starts dancing.

**( /watch?v=3Nda8RVZEJQ 'see the first half on youtube' )**

I catch myself looking at him in awe again just for the other to start laughing at me, Bryce turns around and we make eye contact and I don't bother breaking it for a while and he doesn't seem either as he slowly walks over to me with a smirk on his face. I give him a shocked look when he takes a seat next to me while Quinn and Jamie chuckle and she nudges my arm making me glare at her for a sec before looking back at Bryce to see him chuckling as well.

"I'm Bryce but people call B, and you must be Kendall." he greets me with a smile with his hand outstretched to me and I nervously take it and shake it but when I try to pull back I can't because he has a firm grip on my hand. Not that I mind. He brings my hand up to his lips before placing a kiss on it causing me to blush deeply in response, he let's go of my hand and I slowly place it in my lap.

"So where are you from?" he asks with a smirk and I feel myself losed of words but I finally choke out an answer.

"Central Street." I say with a unneccessary blush but I can't help myself since he is so dag on gorgeous.

"Maybe we can hang out some time, maybe for some ice cream?" he asks and I nod like an idiot in agreement and he smirks at me.

"Then can I have your number?" he asks this time and I nod again like idiot while grabbing his hand and go in my backpack for my blue gel pen, I write down my number on the palm of his hand before letting go of his hand and putting away my pen.

"Cool, so I'll see ya around?" he asks while standing but just as I answer Jamie comes in.

"Of course you will, and I'll be sure of it."Jamie smiles and Bryce nods his head before walking back to his spot, my eyes trail after him until he disappears behind some other people.

"Reeaaaaalllll smooth." Quinn mutters to me and I glare at him before reaching over Jamie to punch him in the shoulder causing him to chuckle.

"Leave me alone." I say but I can hear the playfulness in my voice making me crack a smile just as Jamie giggles.

"Yea she is still love struck over Bryce." Jamie teases me and I feel my face redden for like the fifth time today and I bring my face to propped legs to hide it.

"And I think she got somebody jealous." Jamie whispers to us and I look at her to see her nudging her head to the balcony and I look up to see Glitch glaring at the direction Bryce left, he looks at me after a moment before he looks away with an angry look still on his face.

"Its nothing, besides, he probably has a crush on Jasmine. I mean did you see him looking at her when he walked in?" I state at them and they roll their eyes at me.

"You should have seen the way he looked at you while you were dancing." Quinn states and I give him a confused look while Jamie nods her head in agreement.

"I'm not surprised if he was looking at places he wasn't suppose to.' Jamie says with a wink at me and I blush for like the 100th time today and I look away from them.

"S-shut up." I stutter at them and they burst into quiet laughter but not quiet enough for people to not turn and look at us like they're crazy.

"Okay, can we have everybody's attention." I hear Taye say to us and we look up to see her standing up.

"Thanks, so we have now seen everybody and we have taken the opportunity to decide everybody's nickname. So we will have everybody to meet here tomorrow to find out their names and for the official first challenge. Good-bye! Oh and wear bathing suits tomorrow!" Taye instructs before they leave group by group back behind the door and when I look at Glitch I see him looking at me with an unreadable gaze, he smirks at me before turning soon disappearing behind the door.

"Come on Ken, we're gonna go get some ice cream. Wanna come?" Jamie yells over to me and I turn to see Jamie and Quinn standing next to the door waiting for me while all the other dancers desert the room.

"Uh ... sure." I answer before jogging over to them just for Jamie to link her arms with mine, she smiles at me before linking her arms with Quinn and leads us out the building and toward the elevator where we see Jasmine standing there.

"I saw your dancing Kendall, I must say I'm disappointed. My dog can do way better." she giggles with an evil smirk while filing her purple painted nails.

"Yea and we saw your dancing and I have to say. Everything can do better than you." I say back without thinking and I mentally slap myself for actually responding.

"Ooooh burn." Quinn say with a fake painful face causing me and Jamie to laugh while Jasmine growls in response.

"Whatever, at least I will win the competition. Later losers." Jasmine says as she walks by bumping my shoulder with her's on purpose, I ignore it and I drag the others to the elevator.

"Oh yea, and Kendall." I hear Jasmine say behind and I look behind me to see her glaring at me.

"Glitch is mine." she says before turning around and struts away from me and I roll my eyes at her.

"Come let's go get some ice cream! I'm hungry!" Jamie whines while pulling us into the elevator where it holds some other dancers who give us a disturbed look, we turn away from them so we are now facing the now closed doors and soon the elevator moves down. Once we reach the ground floor the door opens and we step out to meet sunlight.

We go over to the bike rack and I unlock my bike then hop on it the same time Jamie gets onto her pink bike and Quinn gets out his skateboard that was hidden behind a bush.

"Lets go." Jamie squeals before pushing off down the sidewalk followed by me then Quinn, we pull up at a half-empty Sweet Frog before hopping off our rides and setting them beside a three person table.

"I'll go order the ice cream, what do you guys want?" I ask with a smile and they nod while sitting down at the table.

"I want Chocolate with brownies and crushed cookies on it." Jamie says with a smile.

"And I want the same as her but instead of the crushed cookies I'll take some nuts on it. Thanks we'll pay you back." Quinn requests and I nod before heading into the parlor and grab three medium-sized cups and make the ice cream of their request while making mine as well. Now I have two chocolate ice creams and a vanilla ice cream with gummy bear toppings, I pay the cashier the money and head out of the store to see Quinn and Jamie chilling back.

"Here you go." I alert them as I give them their ice cream before taking a seat in the chair in front of them and start eating my ice cream.

"This is SOOOOO good." I say without thinking when I take my first bite and Jamie and Quinn burst into laughter causing me to crack a giggle myself.

"True." Quinn says and I notice he is halfway done with his ice cream while Jamie and I were still at the top.

"You're a fast eater." Jamie comments with a giggle and I nod in agreement as Quinn rolls his eyes.

"It runs in the family." he responds with a chuckle.

"I just took it as a bad habit." Jamie responds with a smirk and nudge at him.

"So Ken, are you going to the party bash?" Jamie asks and I give her a questioning look.

"What's that?" I ask and they look at me like I just killed a cat or something.

"You don't know about the party bash!" Jamie gaps at me and I slowly shake my head, I'm not really the person to go to parties since that's not me, the only party I ever went to was when I was 3 and my friend invited me to a birthday party. And since I'm not popular nor have any friends other than Jamie and Quinn I never went to a party ever since.

"Nope." I say honestly with a pop of the 'p', they look at each other in shock before looking at me again with a sigh.

"Okay so, every year the city has a party bash at a different place each year. Soooo, this year they are hosting it at the beach and the party starts at 9 pm and ends when there are no people standing." Jamie explains and I take in the new information.

"So will you go with us?" Jamie asks with a pleading look and I give a thinky face just to hear her start whining.

"Plllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss ssseeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she whines and we watch in amazement at how long she can hold in her breath, I sigh in defeat before nodding my head on agreement.

"What day is it?" I ask but I know that is a stupid question since it's the middle of June and that means no school, I take another scoop of my ice cream while looking at Jamie for an answer.

"It's tomorrow which is Saturday. And it also means we have to go shopping for bathing suits, so we have to go shopping TODAY!" Jamie squeals and Quinn and I can't but laugh at here causing her to blush in embarrassment. She is so funny.

"Sure i'll go, what about you Quinn?" I ask as I shift my eyes over to Quinn who is watching Jamie with a smile, I snap my fingers in his face which startles him out of his staring state before looking at me in a questioning way.

"Do you want to go bathing suit shopping with us?" I say more slowly and he shrugs his shoulders as he leans back in his chair.

"As long as I get to see you guys in a bathing suit. I'm in!" he chuckles but I knew the answer is directed to Jamie since he was looking at her while he answered.

"Cool so looks like we're going shopping, so lets hurry up and finish this so we can start." Jamie states and we all nod before we start eating our ice cream; well actually me and Jamie since Quinn was long done with his.

_**T.B.C**_

_**Please Review**_

_**~Lah Lah ;)**_


End file.
